Elfter Doctor
Der Elfte Doctor ist die elfte Inkarnation des Doctors und trat das erste Mal in der Episode The End of Time auf. Viel später erfährt man, dass er eigentlich schon die dreizehnte Inkarnation des Doctors ist (er bestätigt dies selbst in der Episode The Time of the Doctor). Seine lange geheim gehaltene Inkarnation als Kriegs-Doctor wird erst in The Day of the Doctor als "offizielle" Doctor-Inkarnation rehabilitiert. Außerdem zählt er die umgelenkte Regeneration hinzu, die zur Bio-Meta-Krise und einer zweiten Inkarnation seines Vorgängers führte. Er ist mit 1094 Jahren die Inkarnation des Doctors mit der bisher längsten Lebensspanne. Mit ihm endet ein Regenerationszyklus, er erhält jedoch am Ende seines Lebens von den Time Lords einen neuen Regenerationszyklus und existiert als Zwölfter Doctor weiter. Äußere Erscheinung Aus dem Spind eines Krankenhauses entnimmt der Elfte Doctor ein hellbraunes Tweed-Sacko mit Flicken an den Ellenbogen, ein längsgestreiftes, helles Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Dazu trägt er eine Fliege, die er – wenn sich andere darüber amüsieren – stets als „cool“ verteidigt. Des Weiteren scheint die Fliege je nach Zeitreise die Farbe zu wechseln. Blaue Fliege für Reisen in die Vergangenheit, rote Fliege für Reisen in die Zukunft oder Gegenwart (genauso die Hosenträger). Sein biederes Altherrenoutfit steht im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem jugendlichen Gesicht. Außerdem hat er – insbesondere am Pony – relativ langes schwarzes Haar. Seine Schuhgröße beträgt 44, mit dem Hang zu mehr, aufgrund seiner "sehr breiten Füße". Manchmal trägt er einen Fez oder einen Stetson. Nach einem längeren Aufenthalt im 19. Jahrhundert (The Great Detective, The Snowmen), hat er den dortigen Kleidungsstil übernommen und läuft mit längerem Mantel und schwarzer oder dunkler, machmal bestickter, Jacketweste über gestreiften Hemden rum. Zudem sind die Fliegen nun nur noch blau/schwarz mit unauffälligen Muster und er trägt das Haar etwas kürzer. An der Weste trägt er gut sichtbar eine Taschenuhr mit zwei Ketten (ob er, wie seine sechste Inkarnation, an der zweiten Kette den TARDIS-Schlüssel hat wird leider nie gezeigt). Persönlichkeit Der Elfte Doctor ist energisch, lebendig und durchaus exzentrisch. Er ist einfallsreich und in der Lage, sehr schnell zu denken. Er findet positive Perspektiven in negativen Situationen, genau wie seine früheren Inkarnationen. Wenn Dinge düster aussehen, gefällt es ihm, wenn er Begleiter hat, die ihm dabei helfen, sich auf das Überleben zu konzentrieren. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wie er ein Problem lösen soll, blockiert der Doctor alle Ablenkungen von außerhalb, sogar die Kommentare und Fragen seiner Begleiter. Er sagt zu Amy in solch einem Augenblick: "Du stirbst, sei leise!", so kann er sich besser konzentrieren, einen Weg herauszufinden, um sie zu retten. Ähnlich dem Zweiten Doctor zeigt er eine kindliche Sorglosigkeit, aber trotzdem hat er immer einen großen Plan für sein Handeln. Er ist oft selbstgefällig, manchmal auch überheblich. Diese Selbstgefälligkeit beschreibt Amy als beängstigend. Er ist sehr freundlich und wird von Kindern für seine exzentrische, zarte, verspielte und kindliche Persönlichkeit bewundert. Des Weiteren beschreibt ein Kind ihn als "lustig". Er zeigt viel Mitgefühl für Kinder und versucht ihnen immer zu helfen, wenn sie Angst haben. Er denkt oft laut, wenn er gestresst oder in Panik ist. Er mag Menschen nicht, die zu langsam sind, um Dinge herauszufinden. Er ist außerdem der Meinung, dass Geduld für Weicheier ist. Der Elfte Doctor zeigt manchmal Arroganz, als er z.B. sagt "Die Zeit ist nicht mein Boss" oder "Sie müssen nicht immer entscheiden, was ich wissen muss". Wenn er außergewöhnliche Pläne hat, lobt er sich oft selbst. Ähnlich wie der Siebte Doctor kann er auch sehr manipulativ sein. Wie alle Inkarnationen ist er sehr feindselig gegenüber den Daleks. Seiner Meinung nach sind sie die schlimmsten Dinge der Schöpfung. Der Elfte Doctor bevorzugt es, genau wie seine vorherigen Inkarnationen, Probleme durch Verhandlungen und nicht durch Gewalt zu lösen. Dabei kann es jedoch auch mal Ausnahmen geben, genau wie bei einigen seiner Vorgänger. Später zeigt er auch Rücksichtslosigkeit, als er einen Kahler, der schreckliche Taten begannen hat, opfern will. Als der Elfte Doctor Alaya verhört, zeigt er, dass er immer noch die Einsamkeit, der Letzte seiner Art zu sein, spürt. Die elfte (bzw. eigentlich die dreizehnte) Inkarnation hat Tendenz zur Selbstverachtung für seine Handlungen. Er war dazu in der Lage, zu erkennen, dass der Dream Lord ein Aspekt seines Selbst ist, denn er sagt "Niemand im Universum hasst mich so sehr, wie ich mich selbst". Als die TARDIS eine holografische Oberfläche von einer Person annehmen sollte, die der Doctor mag, lehnte er Rose Tyler, Martha Jones und Donna Noble ab. Er sagt dazu "Es muss doch jemand im Universum geben, den ich noch nicht unglücklich gemacht habe!" (eine abmildernde Übersetzung von 'somebody I haven't screwed up yet' - 'Jemand, mit dem ich es noch nicht vermasselt habe!'). Er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass die Opfer des Masters und der Daleks hätten gerettet werden können, wenn er nicht so freundlich gewesen wäre. Zum Ende hin zeigt er sogar selbstzerstörerische Tendenzen, als er sich zum Beispiel der Mumie von Akhaten stellt, damit sie sich an seinen Erinnerungen (und somit indirekt an seinem Leben) nähren kann. Auch bei der finalen Begegnung mit den Daleks auf Trenzalore, wo er bereits im Sterben liegt, zeigt sich diese Tendenz nochmal sehr deutlich. Gewohnheiten und Eigenarten Die elfte Inkarnation des Doctors hat eine unglaubliche Sehkraft und ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Er kann einige Dinge bzw. Szenen "scannen" und dabei aus winzigen Details wichtige Informationen herausfinden. Er ermutigt seine Begleiter dazu dasselbe zu tun. Außerdem zeigt er ein einziges Mal, nämlich als er Craig Owens zeigen möchte wer er ist, seine telepathische Fähigkeit (die allerdings eine physische Komponente hat, weshalb er sie wohl nur einmal einsetzt). Als auf Trenzalore sein endgültiges Ende kurz bevor steht, bekommt er nach Clara Oswalds Fürsprache von den Time Lords neue Regenerationsenergie geschenkt, die er nicht nur für seine eigene Rettung nutzt, sondern auch zur Vernichtung der angreifenden Daleks. Er spricht mit seinen Händen und berechnet mit Gesten. Er dreht sich beim Gehen im Kreis, wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken benötigt. Er isst gerne Fischstäbchen mit Vanillesauce. Sein Lieblingsausruf lautet "Geronimo!", es ist eines seiner Kennzeichen. Er liebt Fliegen. Sieht er jemanden mit einer Fliege, spricht er ihn darauf an. Beziehungen thumb|250px|Der Doctor und die kleine Amy Seine engste freundschaftliche Beziehung baut er zu Amelia Pond auf. Sie ist das erste Gesicht, dass er nach seiner Regeneration, bei der er ganz allein war, sieht. Amelia ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Kind und der Doctor entschließt sich, sie mit sich zu nehmen. Allerdings ist sie bei ihrem nächsten Treffen bereits erwachsen, was ihrer Freundschaft jedoch nicht schadet (The Eleventh Hour). Amys anfängliche amouröse Gefühle ihm gegenüber wehrt er strikt ab und tut alles dafür, dass Amy mit ihrer großen Liebe Rory Williams glücklich wird. Zu Rory, der anfänglich sehr eifersüchtig auf den Doctor ist, baut er ebenfalls eine enge Freundschaft auf. thumb|250px|links|Der Doctor und River Seine intensivste Beziehung hat der Elfte Doctor zu River Song, die er bereits in seiner vorherigen Inkarnation kennen lernte (Silence in the Library). Die beiden verbindet eine stürmische Liebe, wobei man sich oft des Eindrucks nicht erwehren kann, dass River in der Beziehung den Ton angibt. Das besondere an ihrer Beziehung ist, dass sie sich immer wieder an unterschiedlichen Stellen ihrer persönlichen Zeitachse begegnen. So wissen sie gegenseitig mal mehr, mal weniger voneinander. Der Doctor bringt ihr bei, wie man die TARDIS fliegt, verrät ihr seinen richtigen Namen und nimmt sie in einer alternativen Zeitlinie zur Frau, um so die richtige Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen (The Wedding of River Song) Weitere enge Freunde für den Elften Doctor sind die Mitglieder der Paternoster Gang, mit denen er einige Zeit gemeinsam im viktorianischen London verbringt, nachdem er Amy und Rory durch die Weinenden Engel verlor. thumb|left|150px|Hirni an Bord der TARDIS Eine für sein Lebensende entscheidende Rolle spielt Clara Oswald, der er in mehreren Versionen begegnet, da sie, wie sich später herausstellt, in seine persönliche Zeitlinie sprang, um ihn vor der Großen Intelligenz zu retten (The Name of the Doctor). Durch Claras Einsatz erhält er am Ende seines Lebens von den Time Lords einen neuen Regenerationszyklus (The Time of the Doctor). Der Begleiter, der ihm die längste Zeit zur Seite steht, ist der Cyberman-Kopf Hirni. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Elften Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Elften Doctors Zeitreisen des Elften Doctors siehe Bekannte Zeitreisen des Elften Doctors Begleiter des Elften Doctors Regeneration Im 2013er Weihnachtsspecial The Time of the Doctor lässt sich der Elfte Doctor auf dem noch unverwüsteten Planeten Trenzalore in dem Dorf Weihnachten nieder, um dieses gegen eine Belagerungsstreitmacht aus nahezu allen bekannten Gegnern des Doctors zu verteidigen. In der Kirche der Stadt befindet sich der aus 5. Staffel bekannte Raum-Zeit-Riss, der offenbar eine Verbindung zu den Time Lords darstellt. Der Doctor schickt seine Begleitung Clara mit der TARDIS nach Hause und verteidigt die Stadt über viele Jahrhunderte. Als hochbetagter Mann sieht er sich nicht mehr in der Lage, gegen die Dalek-Invasion zu kämpfen. Eine weitere Regeneration ist nicht mehr möglich, da der Kriegs-Doctor und eine spezielle Regeneration des Zehnten Doctors ohne Wandel ihn zur 13. und letzten Inkarnation machen. Als der Doctor sich den Daleks ein letztes Mal entgegenstellen will, fleht die zurückgekehrte Clara durch den Spalt die Time Lords an, ihm zu helfen. Durch den Riss hindurch schicken die Time Lords ihm einen neuen Regenerationszyklus, der dem Doctor seine Kraft zurückgibt. Er nutzt seine Regenerationsenergie, um die Daleks zu vernichten, bleibt aber zunächst bei seinem alten Gesicht, um sich von Clara zu verabschieden (auch von einer Vision Amys), ehe er die berühmte Fliege abwirft und sich schlagartig in den offenbar verwirrten Zwölften Doctor verwandelt. Bilder Rain Gods The Doctor & River.jpg|Mr. und Mrs. Song 222 dalekwiedersehen.jpg|Der 11. Doctor und seine Erzfeinde 223 engelsuche.jpg The Bells of Saint John.jpg|Der Doctor und Clara Day.png|Artwork zum Jubiläumsspecial The Day of the Doctor|link=https://www.facebook.com/MantheiMedia fr:Onzième Docteur ru:Одиннадцатый Доктор nl:Elfde Doctor ro:Al Unsprezecelea Doctor he:הדוקטור האחד עשר en:Eleventh Doctor es:Undécimo Doctor pl:Jedenasty Doktor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Elfter Doctor Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Paternoster Gang Kategorie:Außerirdische, die auf der Erde leben Kategorie:Individuen die von der Teselecta verkörpert wurden Kategorie:Geiseln und Gefangene Kategorie:Gallifreyaner